A Lush Regrowth
by Aurelia Valentine
Summary: In the world post HBP, Ginny finds she has set out for a new conquest, and is torn between those she loves, and those she just can't live without.
1. A Well deserved Thank You

Chapter One

He was sitting in the next room, reading the Daily Prophet. How could it be that she was so aware of his presence, even though he was in the next room? He hadn't spoken to her since he received news of his new living arrangements with the Weasleys. The Order had stationed the family in the United States, in some rural town in New England. The house was massive, with huge white columns in front of the façade of the house. There was lush greenery all around, seeing that it was as if they were living in the middle of a small meadow. Plants shrouded many of the windows from the outside, and there was always that scent of fresh air, even if you had been locked inside all day.

Draco had not spoken to any of the Weasley clan since his arrival, now that she thought about it. At least Ron wasn't there to make things miserable for everyone with their bickering. There was also the added tension considering it was Draco who had been ordered to kill Dumbledore. How ironic that just minutes after Dumbledore's death, Severus Snape had brought him to the Order for protection, and even more so ironic when they had placed him under the care of Ginny's family. Of course Molly was happy to oblige, always willing to feed an undernourished soul. Forever the spring of motherly love. Ginny couldn't imagine what a culture shock it must me for Malfoy, to have to go from such a harsh family life, to such a candid and lively one.

She was the one who had to bring him his meals everyday. Her mother forced her to be the scapegoat because none of her other family wanted to see him. In a way, she felt sorry for him. She couldn't imagine going to live at the Malfoy's house. She shuddered just thinking about it.

He was sitting in the large window seat with the window open, reading the paper, when Ginny came in to bring him his breakfast. She was always a morning person, and there was something about the scene before her that captivated her. He looked stunning in his simple attire, wearing only his tailored black slacks with a black t-shirt. The lush green sprouting from behind him contrasted so beautifully with his darkness. His hair was unkempt and he looked slightly frazzled when she walked in. With a brief look at her, he went back to reading his paper, as if she wasn't in the room with him. Ginny set his plate down on the table next to his bed, noticing the other plates which hardly had anything eaten off of them. She worried slightly about his eating habits, but decided it was not her place to say anything.

With a final look at the room and its inhabitant, Ginny left. But before she reached the door, the mute finally spoke.

"Thank you."


	2. With the Slightest Touch

AN: So, here is the second chapter in my new story. I decided to put in an author's note just because it didn't seem fanfiction-esque without one. I haven't written a fanfiction in years, and with my recent discovery of it again, I became hooked. I hope all of you who read this enjoy it. Even though the chapters are short, i do work hard on them. So, reviews are appreciated very much, and you will receive a thank you snippet in the next chapter. Alright, I won't bore you to tears anymore. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

The weather today was so wonderful that the day could not possibly be spent trapped indoors. It was slightly breezy, and the cool air was refreshing upon Ginny's face. She patted herself on the back for having the brilliant idea of sun bathing for a few hours before she had to help her mother with lunch. Taking her favorite book and music with her, she laid herself down in the grass, and with her face towards the sun, she slipped on her muggle headphones and drifted off into her own little world.

_He had cornered her when she had come to bring him his breakfast. _

_"So, tell me, Weasel, how come it is always you who brings me my meals?"_

_She staggered backwards into the door. Draco advanced and was just inches away from her face. How could he go from stoic to this in a matter of days? He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Touch me…"_

_She reached out a shaky hand and touched his chest, the place right over his heart. She could feel it thumping madly beneath her fingers. He leaned slightly into her touch, and her hands wound their way up to his throat, feeling the soft skin there. His hair tickled her fingertips as her hands went behind his neck, under his ears. He closed his eyes. Her hands traveled softly up his face, and he sighed, while her fingers whispered over his lips, to his cheeks, lightly over his eyes, up his forehead, and finally into his soft light hair, to rest behind his neck She continued down his back, slightly hugging him with her small arms, to the bottom of his black sweater. Her hands went up under his shirt, feeling the soft skin of his lower back near the waistband of his trousers. Her hands came to the front, grazing lightly over the small trail of hair that inevitably lead beneath his pants. She felt him shudder as her hands traveled up his hard front, feeling goose bumps inhabit the places she had just touched._

_She tugged at the bottom of his shirt, hoping that he would take the incentive to pull it off. He stepped back from her, his arms crossing in front of his chest, his hands reaching down to the hem of his sweater…_

"Ginny, dear, where are you?" called the insistent voice of Molly Weasley. "It's time for lunch." Ginny had not realized she had dozed off. She shook her head to be rid of the odd dream she had just had about Malfoy. Her mother would start to get worried if she didn't go inside now.

She got up from the ground, now visible to her mother who was standing on the front porch of the grand old house.

"Have you been out here all this time?" her mother asked.

"Yes, mum, it was just too much of a beautiful day to waste it staying indoors. "

"It is a lovely day, isn't it? I've prepared lunch already, all I need you to do before you eat is to bring that poor boy his lunch."

"Alright, Mum, I'll be in in a minute. I just have to gather my things."

Draco had his window open, Ginny noticed as she walked into the room to bring him his meal. It smelled of fresh flowers and Autumn. He was in the same place he was in when she saw him this morning, still reading the same newspaper. She set his lunch down on the table next to his other untouched plates of food.

"You know, if you would like something else to read, all you have to do is ask and I'd be happy to bring you a book or two." Ginny said. Draco looked up at Ginny, hocked out of his reverie by the sound of her voice. This was the first time she had ever spoken to him cordially.

Not holding her breath for an answer from him, Ginny made to leave the room. She stopped at the door, though, on her way out and added as an afterthought, "And you're welcome for this morning." And with a small smile, she was gone down the stairs.

AN: Please, don't forget to review! It would make me so happy if you did. Any type of review is welcome, all I want is your opinion.


End file.
